


Take 2: Hey, man

by bhunks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Getting Together, It's really just fluff, M/M, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhunks/pseuds/bhunks
Summary: Lance confesses to Keith.





	Take 2: Hey, man

“Hey, man.”

Keith looked up from his spot on the couch. “Oh. Hey.” He cleared his throat and set down the book he was reading. “You, uh… here for a reason?”

Lance shrugged awkwardly. He wasn’t looking straight at Keith and he had his arms crossed like he was trying to hold himself. “I mean, yeah?”

Keith blinked and scooted over. “You... wanna sit down?” He asked, patting the space next to him hesitantly. 

Lance sat down all at once much too quickly. Keith flinched and moved back the barest inch. “Keith,” he said, staring at the ground. “Allura’s my best friend, you know?”

“Um.” He cleared his throat. “Yes? So are Pidge and Hunk-”

“No,” Lance interrupted. “No, Hunk and Pidge are best friends. Allura’s my best friend. I mean, she was there for me. A lot. When you were gone.” A flash of panic crossed his face, and he was quick to backtrack. “I- I mean, not that I blame you-”

“Lance,” Keith said tightly, “just say what you need to say.”

Lance moved his hands around a little, mouthing something under his breath, and then he spoke. “I was talking to Shiro. About- I mean, just… about things. He said I should talk to you? Which I’m not really sure why, I mean, maybe to clear the air and stuff but I don’t see how it’s beneficial at all- and we were talking about Allura, too, and I kind of realized that maybe I don’t have- maybe I’m not totally in love with her like I thought, you know?”

“Um,” Keith said, shifting. “I guess? Why are you telling me this?”

“Well, I was talking to Shiro more, and he said… some things… that I related to?”

“But why are you telling me all this?”

“Because I think I like you?” Lance blurted, voice rising in pitch towards the end. Now he was finally looking Keith in the eyes. “I mean, you’re so- like- I don’t even know, I just do? And when I talked to Shiro about it-”

“-You talked to Shiro about it?-”

“-he said maybe I should talk to you and he wouldn’t really say why, but, here I am. So, I mean, I should really just spit it out, right?”

“I mean,” Keith said, slightly alarmed, “maybe not, if you can’t, or don’t want-”

“I like you,” Lance said, looking Keith directly in the eyes. “I like you a lot. It was awkward to talk to your brother about it, of all people, but I do, and-”

“What a  _ shithead _ !” Keith couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth, and Lance is staring at him like he’s the most confused he’s ever felt in his life. “Shiro said you should talk to me about it?”

Lance eyebrows drew together and he frowned. “I mean, this isn’t the reaction I was hoping for, at all, or even expected, but… yeah?”

“Oh my god,” Keith said, and he sunk into the couch cushions. “That mother _ fucker _ !”

“So,” Lance said awkwardly, hitching a thumb towards the door. He was bright red. “I’m gonna go then, yeah?”

“Wh-what? Why?” Keith asked, sitting up straight.

Lance looked like he was on the verge of an aneurysm. “Because you’re… mad at Shiro? And no offense, it’s kind of awkward to sit here when I just confessed to you and you’re pissy.”

“I’m not- no, wait, just- sit down. Just to clear the air,” Keith said, spreading his hands, “I- I like you, too, y’know, I mean- I could really go on for a while about why.”

“You could?” Lance was blushing again, smiling a bit bashfully. 

“Yes, and Shiro knows it, too,” Keith said, crossing his arms. “He fucking knows I’ve had a stupid crush on you since- well, I mean- since a long time,” he finished lamely. 

“‘Since a long time,’” Lance repeated, tiny smirk on his lips. “Shiro knew?”

“It’s not like I told him,” Keith said defensively. “I’m just  _ really _ bad at hiding it. I’m surprised you didn’t know already, since Hunk, Allura, and Pidge picked up on it. I’ve seen Coran raise his eyebrows at me after I talk to you. Maybe you’re just thick in the head.”

“I am not dense,” Lance objected, pausing. “Maybe a little,” he admitted.

“Except you’re not,” Keith said, scooting closer to him, hoping Lance wouldn’t move away. In a moment of extreme bravery, Lance laced their fingers together. Keith faltered and stared at them before continuing. “You’re so incredibly smart, Lance. You’re a good strategist and you make an amazing black paladin, better than I ever did.”

“It’s not very difficult to be a better black paladin than you.”

“Shut up, this is me listing things I like about you.”

“Oh,” Lance said, chuckling awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “By all means, then. Continue.”

“You care about other people, you never miss your shots, and you know what to do under pressure. You don’t lose your head like any of the rest of us would. And you can go between being serious and joking around easily and you know  _ when _ to switch, you know?”

Lance was silent for a moment and Keith was worried it was too much. He was seconds away from pulling his hand out of Lance’s and leaving when Lance said, “Oh, wow. I mean, I just like you cause you’re hot.”

Keith’s jaw dropped and Lance burst out laughing. Keith punched him on the shoulder. “Asshole!”

“What?” Lance said, exasperated. “It’s true! Obviously there are other reasons too, but that’s a big one and it’s pretty close to the top of the list.”

“What’s at the top?” Keith felt like indulging.

“The fact that you’re you,” Lance said seriously,squeezing Keith’s hand.

“That’s so stupidly romantic. Did you practice that line?”

“Don’t act like you don’t imagine scenarios exactly like this and plan out your conversations.” Lance poked Keith with his free hand. “Did you really think it was romantic?”

“Yes,” Keith said, tensing a little bit. “But don’t poke me.”

“Why not?” Lance asked, grinning and poking Keith again.

“Um,” Keith said, leaning back as Lance poked him again. “It’s really unromantic. It’s killing the mood, Lance.”

“Is it because you’re ticklish? Veronica’s really ticklish and she can’t stand it when people poke her.” Lance leaned over to Keith. “Are you ticklish?”

“...Only a little,” Keith lied, leaning away. 

That was all it took. Lance was on him, tickling his sides like there was no tomorrow, and Keith was laughing and gasping for breath, trying to tickle Lance back but it just didn’t seem to have any effect on him.

“I’m not ticklish,” Lance said, grinning down at Keith. “Really messed up Marco and Luis when they tried.”

“That’s so not fair,” Keith said, chest heaving. 

“I pinky promise I won’t tickle you again,” Lance said, sticking out his pinky finger. 

Keith narrowed his eyes but looped their pinkies. “Okay?”

“Today,” Lance added, and he grinned like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

Keith rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I’ll find some way to get back at you.”

“Sure you will,” Lance said, standing up and stretching. “But it’s dinnertime right now. You coming?” He held out his hand.

Keith smiled and took it. “Yeah,” he said, and he felt content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second to last vld fic. i'm still going to finish the of amputees and aquaphobes sequel, but that's going to be the last fic i write for vld.


End file.
